Une seconde chance
by KellyAlpha11
Summary: Derek a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en quittant son compagnon jusqu'au jour où il veut tout réparer. Acceptera-t-il de lui donner une seconde chance ?
**"Je crois que j'étais bien trop lâche.**

 **Pour lui dire adieu les yeux dans les yeux.**

 **Parti sans même prendre bagage.**

 **Pensant faire ce qui était mieux.**

 **Je fais toujours ce même rêve.**

 **Je me vois remonter le temps."**

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, se les arrachant presque, il faisait les cents pas. Il aurait voulu hurler, pleurer, frapper et se faire mal. Il tournait en rond dans le salon, de mauvaise humeur et complètement épuisés. Il se repasser sans cesse le jour où il avait était le pire des lâches. Toutes les nuits il se revoyait envoyer ce message qui à changer sa vie ces deux derniers mois. Soixante-et-un jour qu'il avait envoyé ce stupide message à son compagnon -devenu son ex à présent- et depuis, il se sentait vide de l'intérieur. C'était affreux. Il le regrettait, tous les jours mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, à manger et à entraîner ses bêtas. Il se sentait faible, et tout le monde savait que leur Alpha détestait être faible.

 **"** _ **Il**_ **m'a aimé de tout son amour de tout son cœur.**

 _ **Il**_ **m'a donné tout ce** _ **qu'il**_ **avait quand je n'étais rien.**

 **Qu'est ce que j'ai donné en retour ?**

 **Je n'lui ai causé que du chagrin.**

 _ **Lui**_ **qui ne rêvait que d'amour.**

 **J'avais son cœur entre les mains."**

Stiles. Ce nom raisonné sans cesse dans sa tête. Il avait quitté Stiles il y a soixante-et-un jour. Il s'en rendait malade. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Sortir avec lui avait était magique, merveilleux. Stiles avait su être patient et tendre avec lui, il avait su lire en lui et le réconforter. Stiles avait était son ancrage pendant longtemps, et maintenant, il l'avait perdu. Tout le monde le regrettait. Il revoyait Isaac arrivait vers lui pendant un entrainement et lui dire " _Tu sais Derek, je suis heureux pour toi et Stiles. Il te rend vraiment heureux et je préfère te voir comme ça_." Il revoyait Scott et Jackson se moquaient gentiment de Stiles et lui pendant leurs câlins. Il revoyait Lydia, Allison et Erica avec de grands sourires quand ils s'embrassaient... Il se souvint de leur premier baiser. Ils étaient tous à la recherche d'un bêta qui s'était égaré dans les bois de Beacon Hills. Stiles avait insisté pour faire équipe avec Derek, se sentant plus en sécurité avec lui. Ils étaient partis du côté Nord/Est et ils avaient marchés pendant une heure avant que Stiles se plaignent d'avoir mal aux jambes. Derek avait alors attendu que Stiles soit à sa hauteur pour lui dire qu'il lui accordé dix minutes de pause, pas plus. Mais Stiles étant Stiles, son pied s'était prit dans une branche d'arbre et il avait trébuché de tout son poids sur Derek, le faisant tomber avec lui. Derek avait grogné et aurait voulu insulter Stiles d'handicapé, si les lèvres de l'humain n'avait pas fondu sur les siennes. Il avait était d'abord surpris, puis s'était laissé aller. Et ils s'étaient retrouvé à s'embrasser pendant une demi-heure, sur les feuilles mortes avant d'entendre le hurlement de Scott, signalant qu'il avait retrouvé le bêta égaré. Ce moment avait était magique pour Derek. Il s'était laissé aller et il ne l'avait pas regrettait. Jamais il ne pourrait le regretter.

 **"Je sais que je n'étais pas pour** _ **lui**_ **.**

 **Pourquoi me manque-** _ **t-il**_ **autant ?**

 **J'y repense à me rendre malade.**

 **Et toutes les nuits j'espère retrouver la raison."**

Ne tenant plus, il envoya son poing dans le mur le plus proche. Il sentit deux doigts se casser et une phalange se déplacer et pourtant, il frappa une seconde fois dans le mur, y faisant un plus gros trou. Il s'empêcha de guérir. Il voulait ressentir de la douleur, il voulait avoir aussi mal que quand il avait décidé de rompre avec Stiles. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tenant sa main droite qui souffrait. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche. Une énorme boule s'était formé au font de sa gorge. Puis, Derek se décida. Il était temps de réparer son erreur, il était temps de revenir auprès de Stiles et de se faire pardonner. Il se releva rapidement, prit ses clefs et sa veste en cuir avant de courir jusque sa voiture. Il démarra et la Camaro parti à une vive allure. Il grilla presque tous les feux rouges, au diable le code de la route, c'était une urgence. Il arriva bien vite devant la résidence Stilinski et à peine le moteur éteint qu'il bondit hors de sa voiture pour aller sonner à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le sheriff.

 _\- Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à vingt-deux heures trente ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé sheriff mais j'ai besoin de voir Stiles, maintenant. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de le voir et de lui parler_ , gémit Derek, le souffle court.

John Stilinski, comprenant que Derek avait réellement besoin de voir Stiles, le laissa entrer. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage et ils montèrent les escaliers. John adressa un léger regard à Derek avant d'ouvrir la porte de son fils.

 _\- Stiles, il y a quelqu'un pour toi._

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose sous sa couette. Le sheriff laissa passer Derek. Sachant que son père venait de laisser entrer ce "quelqu'un" dans sa chambre, Stiles se retourna lentement vers sa porte.

 _\- Bonjour Stiles._

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Stiles n'y croyait pas. Derek était-il vraiment dans sa chambre ? Derek Hale, l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qui lui avait brisé le coeur ? Oui, c'était bien lui. John laissa les deux hommes et referma la porte avant de redescendre dans le salon. Stiles se redressa sur son lit, laissant sa couette retomber et dévoilant son torse. Derek déglutit et s'avança prudemment vers le lit de Stiles pour s'y asseoir. L'humain le suivait des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à Derek. Il était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Derek après le message qu'il lui avait envoyé deux mois auparavant.

 _\- Comment tu vas ?_ demanda Derek sans le regarder.

 _\- Sérieusement ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien Derek, d'après toi ?_

Derek releva la tête vers Stiles et il s'aperçut que ses yeux noisette, d'habitude si joyeux, étaient remplis de liquide salé. Il s'en voulu d'être venu, de faire souffrir à nouveau Stiles mais il avait besoin de le voir. Et peut-être tout reconstruire.

 _\- Désolé pour cette question idiote, je..._

 _\- Je ne vais pas bien Derek_ , coupa Stiles. _Je passe mes journées dans mon lit, je refuse d'avoir de la visite et j'ai dû perdre au moins cinq kilos à me rien manger. Je refuse tous les appels de Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce-que tout me rappel toi idiot !_ s'écria Stiles.

Derek ne su quoi dire face à la colère de Stiles, parce-qu'il comprenait pourquoi il était en colère auprès lui. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux hommes ne prononcèrent un mot. Puis, Stiles décida de le rompre.

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu là au fait ?_

 _\- Je... Je suis venu tout réparer. Enfin, s'il y a encore un espoir. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout Stiles, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ce message, je l'ai regrettait à la seconde même. Je ne voulais plus que tu sois exposé au danger, et avec moi comme compagnon, ça se présentait mal. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je regrette tellement Stiles, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et n'avoir à jamais envoyer ce message... Tu me manques tellement._

 _\- Wow... C'est le plus long discours qui soit sorti de ta bouche,_ ria Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.

Quand Derek releva son regard vers Stiles, il aperçut son visage inondé de larmes. Cela lui fit mal au coeur, et il leva l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue de Stiles afin d'essuyer ses larmes. L'hyperactif se laissa faire et doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de Derek. Avec douceur, ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord timidement, puis passionnément et amoureusement. Stiles se rallongea, entraînant avec lui Derek qui n'avait cessé de l'embrasser. Au dessus de lui, le loup avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles afin de ne pas l'écraser.

 _\- Je ne peux pas te promettre mont et merveille Stiles_ , dit doucement Derek. _Mais je te promets de ne plus jamais partir._

 _\- Ça me va, très bien même._

Et de nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Derek tenu sa promesse, il ne parti plus jamais de la vie de Stiles.


End file.
